Love's True Style
by Acacia Fynn Mellark
Summary: How Portia and Cinna met, how they bonded, and what happened to them the all hell broke loose. M for Violence, launguage, and slight sexual content.
1. How I Met Him

I sit up swiftly from my lunch table. The girls were back. I shove my books and sketches back into my bag and get up, pretending I was meaning to leave anyway. They don't like the idea though, and slowly circle me, like a pack of mutts.

Their strange skin and eye colors frighten me a little, but I try to walk away from them. Again they don't like the idea.

"So, what? You been sketching all day. What are they? Your crush? Let me see!" There leader, Tinker, growls at me.

"No!" I squeak but she already has 6 of my best designs. She looks over them with a confused look.

"Who's that?" She asks pointing to a blonde boy in one of the sketches. He was originally going to be black haired but the clothes didn't work well.

"No one. Their clothing designs, for the Games." I mutter quietly.

"What? You want to be a stylist? Ha! You couldn't be a stylist if no one els-" But she gets cut off by a voice that scares me.

"What are you doing?" A cold voice growls. At first I think they mean me, but I soon realize he's talking to the Mutt's. I turn toward the voice and see a tall, strange looking boy-man really-glaring at the girls. They drop my stuff and slowly back away, growling the whole time. Exactly like the mutt's. They turn and run, just like a Capitol member would. I bend over gathering my stuff quickly. I see the gentle, normal colored hand of the boy that helped me. He looks at the sketches and I have a great urge to rip them from his hand. But it's the least I can do, if he wants to look at the sketches. He sits down, in the middle of the middle of the lunch room, looking at them, and wonders in his eyes.

"These are beautiful, but," He pulls a pencil from my bag sketching on the drawing. I want to yell at him, that it's not his to draw on, but when I see what he's doing I stay quiet. To a simple black dress, he's added flaming accents, which make it almost smolder. He takes off the straps-which took me hours to come up with- and replaces it with a halter top that looks like it's made of flames.

"I like it, but if you did this." I say taking the pencil from him, changing the halter to a single strap. He nods, adding a necklace and changing the hair a little to match better. I smile.

"Thank you. For everything." I say to him and he nods. Giving my back the designs, he stands up, and extends his hand to me. I take it, it's warm and soft and much larger than my own, and pulls myself up. He smiles at me, it's so…sweet. Unlike anything Capitol. I put everything back in my bag, and turn about to leave school for good.

Father was moving to District 10, showing me how to live outside the Capitol, and I had just come to get my stuff. Whip around looking for him in the crowd, and seeing his tall form.

"Hey!" I yell and he turns confusion on his face. "What's your name?" I call.

"Cinna Mitchells," He calls back, "You?" He asks.

"Enchantress Portia." I call and turn back running out before he could laugh at my strange name. It sounded backwards, and confusing. I rush home my heart pounding, and all I could think about was Cinna Mitchells.

**Short I know… I'm sorry! Yep, so please check out my profile for other hunger games stories. I really hope you enjoy! Please Review! Oh and this will be Portia's POV (unless you really want me to switch back and forth) and Portia will be based off the Portia from my other stories. **


	2. Years Have Passed

Years pass quickly when you move from District to District. You wouldn't believe that I know, but when you spend your life drawing. My sketches got better and my style more obvious. Different. Even for the Capitol standards. My college applications and portfolios got me to the best, and I got to go to college in District 8. Their best no less, but I still never forgot the boy from the Capitol. I found out her was 4 years older than I was, and he was there in training to be a teacher. I was so stupid, thinking I could actually have a chance with him.

I met a lovely guy, Tylean Goldretch, and we were happily married. I was expecting our second child soon enough and it was all so perfect.

I was running to the store, and being 8 months pregnant wasn't that pleasant at the time, having to get some last minute baby items. Ty didn't leave the house ever, I found out weeks before because he was a danger to society, and I wanted to knock him dead for it. I was rushing around gathering stuff together, just wanting to get home, when I saw him.

He was even taller than I remember, which seemed impossible, and he had his back to me. He had a black turtle neck that fit his shoulders so perfectly I wanted to faint. I gather my stuff following him around hoping he'd notice me. When I get to the checkout lines he looks at me as I start putting stuff on the station. He watches me, and my hair fall's as a fide my face.

"Enchantress," He murmurs, moving the hair from my eyes. I look up and act surprised to see him.

"Cinna?" I ask and I smile. He smiles back, that same smile from that day, and I wonder if he'd thought of me like I have him.

"Yes, it's me. It's nice to see you again! How have you been?" He asks looking at my stomach.

"I've been better, trust me." I say with a laugh. "How are you?" I say pulling out a credit card. They swipe it and type some stuff in, and Cinna gets my stuff. I try to take it from him, but he insists since he only has one other bag. He follows behind me as I lead him to my home.

"What have you been up to?" I ask him.

"Nothing much, really. Finished college that you helped me pick." He says with a smile. "When I was helping you with your designs that day I saw how much I liked it. I finished college in District Eight last year." I had missed him by 5 years. Damn it.

"Really? That's great! I finished 9 years back, District 8 as well. And I found a husband, Ty? You must know him, most men do." And women, the thought creeps into my head.

"Tylean? Yes I know him, he was a friend of mine a few years back. The worst jerk if I ever met one." He says and then closes his mouth, feeling bad.

"Don't worry, when I get a job and this one's out of me, I'll be gone." I tell him. He nods and I stop at the door.

"Well, Cinna thank you for walking me home. It was nice seeing you again."

"In the nick of time too. I'm moving back to the Capitol tonight, I was just getting some stuff for the road." He says holding up the back of snack food. I nod with a smile, and pull out a bag of chips.

"Thanks," I say with a sly grin. I open the door and walk in, bumping into Ty. He looks drunker than hell, and totally enraged.

"Where the fuck has you been?" He growls and I slap my hand over Alba, my 9 year old daughter's ears.

"Ty, not now, please." I try to plead but he won't hear it.

"Why is he with you? Your bringing home some scum to play with?"

"Ty! He's an old friend that offered to help me carry my groceries home. Something _you _should have done!" I spit at him. He smacks his palm across my face and I suck it up easily. He's hit much harder before.

"Leave your hands off of her! She's your wife goddamn it! And she's pregnant!" Cinna yells. He smacks Ty's hand away from me and I back out, clutching Alba to me. Ty punches Cinna in the stomach a few times before Cinna recovers enough to jab him in the gut. Cinna grabs the stuff I just bought and slams the door. He holds it shut as Ty slams against his hold, trying to get out. Ty gives up, like normal, after about 5 minutes. Cinna hands Alba the stuff from the store, and lifts me up so he can run to his car. It's a little red sports car, something I had always wanted, and slips me inside of it. He runs back to help Alba, lift her over his shoulder as well. Once everything was in the car he jumped in, slamming his foot on the gas.

Just in time really, as I see Ty running after us. Alba's in tears and I turn around soothing her gently. She hiccups loudly, choking on her sobs. I see a little welt growing on her arms, and I feel horrible that I left him alone with her.

"He only hit you right?" I ask her, and she nods. I let out a sigh of relief. Cinna does to and I see where we're going.

"I don't need a doctor, Cinna. I'm fi-" A sharp pain hits my stomach. Crap. I don't even have a house. "Never mind, hospital we go." I grunt slightly. He gives me a worried look at steps on the gas a little more. I hear a siren but he doesn't slow, if anything he goes a little faster.

When we're at the hospital, Cinna helps me out, signs me in, gets Alba with a nurse to make sure she's ok, and had me in a room, before he even thinks of the Peacekeeper that was following us. When he finally did go to the Peacekeeper, he lies saying that I was his girlfriend. Was it strange that my heart fluttered, that my stomach twisted, when he said that? Let's just say no.

"I'm sorry, but I wasn't going to get pulled over and have her in labor next to me!" He yells at the man. They take his finger prints, shots of his eyes, and take a skin cell sample. Alba came over to me at one point, and like she always did when I was upset, brushed the hair from my forehead and whispers to me. Cinna walks in the Peacekeeper close behind him.

"Cinna, is everything ok?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"Sorry Portia, can't stay. They need to take me down. I'm sorry, but if you want I can arrange for someone to take all your stuff and Alba to my house. If you don't mind her being alone for a little while." Cinna says. I nod and look at Alba.

"I don't mind. As long as I have food, I'll be fine." She says. Cinna nods.

"Ok, I'll send my friend out. It might take a while. He lives a little ways away, but he'll be here." Cinna says while he's being pushed from the room. I lean back, but Alba rushes after them. She jumps up and wraps her arm around his waist. He seems a little freaked out but he hugs her back, with a small smile. The Peacekeeper jabs him with his taser and Cinna jolts a little, lightly pushing Alba off.

A nurse then takes her out into the waiting room, and when she returns I'm already having a baby. The pain is horrible, but also the best this I've ever felt. They don't last long, soon after about 6 pushes, I'm holding a little boy with a tuft of orange eyes and redish eyes. When Alba see's him she gives him a name instantly.

"Curzon. From my book, remember? He had orange hair and red eyes, was brave and strong. He was the man of the house and protected everyone he loved." Alba says when she holds him.

"I love it, Curzon it is." I tell her. Just then a tall black haired boy walks in.

"Portia? Hi, Cinna sent me to get Alba?" I nod to the man. "I'm going back to your house after I drop her off, with some Peacekeepers, and we're getting the rest of your stuff." He looks at Curzon, "So you and your family will be safe." He smiles at me.

"Thank you." I say and he takes Alba's small hand. I trust Cinna way to much, I realize. I just let my daughter go with a friend of his without any fuss. But Cinna isn't cruel like that, right.

"Ma'am? We need to know what your son's name is." A nurse asks me.

"Curzon Cinna Mitchells." I say, not wanting to deal with Ty's last name.

And maybe, just maybe, because I wished he was Cinna's too.

**Yes yes it sucks I know. Strange chapter but I needed to get some stuff set up for later. Like Curzon and Alba. And yes Portia is moving into Cinna's old home, that he gives to her. Cinna's so kind isn't he? Lol and Portia is very OOC because I had no idea how to make her act… She's based of me and a friend of mine too. Ok Remember to review! :D**


End file.
